


Dean's question

by NyxiNight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxiNight/pseuds/NyxiNight
Summary: On a calm day Dean decide to ask a question that has been nagging at him for a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write stories and I'm from Sweden so my grammar is probably really bad. But I hope you can read it anyway.  
> Have fun :)

It was a surprisingly calm day for the Winchesters. Sam had gone to the library and left Dean and Castiel in the motel room  
"Hey Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yes." was the brisk answer.

"Humans can't see an angels wings, right?"

"No, they can't." Castiel answered, looking puzzled.

"So, when you fly, do you look like superman or something?" Dean had a smirk on his face.

"I don't understand, Dean. Who is superman?" Castiel asked, looking really confused.

"You know what, never mind." Dean said with a little fond smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was fun.  
> I hoped you liked it.  
> Love Nyxi.


End file.
